X-Factor
X-Factor is a new approach by the United States government to the growing issue of mutation in the world. It is a top-secret and highly experimental government organization: a team of mutants formed to deal with exceptional circumstances in a world where conventional solutions no longer seemed to apply. They operate in the United States and overseas, as called upon by the United States government. Their government liaison is an upper level official in the CIA known as Carpenter who provides them with occasional missions and information. Carpenter keeps their funding flowing while demanding results. Goals & Interests Mission Statement: X-Factor is the nation's hidden line of defense. We accomplish what others cannot accomplish and go where others cannot go. X-Factor's interests are the interests of the American government, and X-Factor serves and defends those interests uniquely among other organizations. History With the country's mutant policy stagnating under President Richards (2006-2008), a highly placed official in the CIA saw an urgent need for the United States to take seriously the threat superpowered muants posed, both domestically and internationally. A small and very secret group of highly-placed officials across several departments conspired to filter resources to fund and train a small group of secret operatives. This group was code named X-Factor, after the mutant gene that gave them their gifts, and they were considered a highly-experimental force tasked with taking on missions too dangerous or too secret for other organizations. Kept secret from their own government, the members of X-Factor spent nearly a year living in the shadows of shadows, leaving only to prevent a few key and entirely unknown threats from progressing any further. With the election of President Stockton, the same official approached the Oval Office with a proposition: fund the expansion of X-Factor, and it would continue to get results where other, more conventional methods would fail. The organization would remain top secret, highly-classified, and often autonomous, while the government would bear no responsibility for its actions. Funding would be provided through side channels, and the team would be expected to take care of itself. In February of 2009, the decision was forced to a head: The discovery of a mutant smuggling ring of broad scope and unknown depth, multinational and with distinctly anti-American notions, encouraged Stockton to sign off on the expansion. X-Factor exists today in limbo. It is an organization of great power, pull, and resources, but it remains a highly-classified secret, unknown to all but the very highest echelons of government and watched every day with a wary eye. There are those who don't believe that the miscellaneous group of mutants that has been put together can accomplish what is required. There are those who are frightened of what X-Factor could become. There are those who would see X-Factor fail. Structure At the top of X-Factor is Carpenter. His is the final word on all matters, although his decisions may be appealed to a full panel including Carpenter, Northrup, Sedgwick. The latter three form the management level below Carpenter, with Northrup being seen on base with fair frequency. When at home, Area Heads have jurisdiction over their areas are are free to outline rules and discipline accordingly. In the field, the Mission Lead has total authority over the actions of the team and any other agents outside of the team whose skills he or she might require. Rules #X-Factor is a secret. A top secret. A secret that is not to be broken on pain of extreme punishment, even death. Most government officials do not know that it exists, and many of those who do don’t know its makeup or members. Punishment for knowingly breaking this secret will be severe. Part of keeping this secret is keeping the fact that a number of mutants are living on a military base in the mountains secret. X-Factor members are not allowed to divulge their mutant status to civilians without permission. #X-Factor is a team. Team members aren’t expected to like each other, but they are expected to trust each other and work with each other – and to be worthy of that trust. A team member who places the team in reckless danger will be dealt with. An agent who attacks another with mutation or munition outside of training will be expelled. Mission leaders have authority to deal with issues that occur during or are related to the mission they are heading. #X-Factor is a job. It’s not a gang, or the mafia – members can lead a life outside X-Factor if they choose as long as the first two rules are observed. They can also look forward to a life beyond and past X-Factor should they ever choose to leave it behind. It is accepted, however, that everything about their job as an X-Factor team member will remain classified, and that they will never be able to share information about this aspect of their life with those outside the team. #X-Factor is a demanding job. Certain restrictions may be placed upon its members for reasons of security, for success of the mission, or for reasons of discipline. Members may be restricted to the base, asked to avoid contact with certain individuals, or any number of other restrictions needed to keep the team safe and successful. Discipline Most discipline is under the jurisdiction of Area Heads or Mission Heads, according to circumstance. If an infraction does not fall under one of these areas, Carpenter himself may respond. Punishment varies. It may include extra duty, restriction to base, suspension of mission activity, or any other means deemed appropriate. For serious infractions, a strike will be issued. Strikes remain in effect for one year. If three strikes are gathered, the agent is expelled. Area Heads and Mission Heads are authorized to hand out strikes up to the third, which may instead be recommended to Carpenter. All strikes are subject to review by Carpenter. People Management *Carpenter *Northrup *Sedgwick Agents *Current Agents *Former Agents Support Staff *Support Staff *Personnel Listing Locations *Chemeketa Military Base - AKA Old Home. X-Factor's base outside of Los Gatos, California, where all agents reside and work from when not in the field. Resources See: Resources Events *2009 Missions *2010 Missions *2011 Missions Category:Organizations Category:X-Factor